Wolf's Quiz
'Summary' Wolf does a quiz on himself. 'QUIZ' Wolf: Well let's get this bullshit over with. 1. What is your real name? Wolf: Wolf. what did you think it was moron? 2. What is your surname? Wolf: Like I would tell you 3. What are your three most popular nicknames? Wolf: Well there is murderer, psychopath, and sadist. 4. What is your favorite color? Wolf: Are you that blind? It's a forest green. Ugh, retard. 5. What is your favorite animal? Wolf: My name is sort of a give away. 6. What type of animal/race of human/mythical species are you? I'm an elf fairy. What do you think I am? Wolf: Some people are just as blind as a man born with no eyeballs in the dark. 7. What is your favorite song? Wolf: Children of the Gun by Drowning Pool. 8. What is your favorite band? Wolf: Don't have one. I listen to what ever band that makes me feel energized to kill. 9. What is your favorite TV station? Wolf: The Military Channel. can't get enough of war. 10. What is your favorite pastime? Wolf: When I killed most of the kids in my 4th grade class. 11. What do you want to be when you grow up? Wolf: I'm already what I want to be. 12. What did you want to be when you grew up when you were 4-7 years old? Wolf: I don't know. I just wanted to get through the day. 13. Time to get more wacko and personal… are you intimidated? Wolf: It's more like others are more intimidated by me. 14. Who do you have a crush on / who are you in a relationship with? Wolf: No one really. I just fuck a girl and move on. I just want to see what they got before i leave them or kill them in the process. 15. Are you cheating? Wolf: technically no because I never start a relationship. 16. Have you ever cheated on someone before? Wolf: same as the last answer dipshit. 17. Do you drink often? Wolf: as much as I want (pulls out a gun) you got a problem with that? 18. Do you smoke often? Wolf: I find it a dirty habit. ~Alpha-LoneWolf: killing and random sex isn't? 19. What is your addiction? Wolf: We know you have at least one. Where do I start? I love to kill, I love to watch people in agonizing pain, bathing in blood does it for me, sometimes I love to fuck girls i killed, watching the unfortunate events of others completely makes me laugh, mutilating cute animals fills me with such joy, Also the thing that makes me happy is gruesome brutal kills like when I cut off the head of some guy by... ~Alpha-LoneWolf: STOP RIGHT THERE!!! No one need s to know what you did! 20. What is your naughtiest / dirtiest habit? Wolf: Everything i do seems pretty normal to me. 21. What's your sex life like? Wolf: A new girl every now and then. 22. Have you had a recurring dream before? Wolf: Well they are all basically what I do everyday. 23. What was the last dream [ you can remember ] about? Wolf: Of course. Why do you think I get a boner when i have the same recurring dreams? 24. Tell me something that could make you smile without fail? Wolf: Watching poor cute cuddly animals go through death traps like in the movie Saw. P.S. I make those traps myself. 25. What is your favorite thing to drink? Wolf: Most times it's blood. 26. What is your master goal in life? Wolf: to hold the top killing Record which I already am. 27. What is your most recent wish? Wolf: Never to change. but when is something like that ever going to happen? 28. If you could accomplish one thing for yourself or someone else, anything at all, what would it be? Wolf: KILL FIFI! 29. Tell me something that you desire that you can't accomplish by yourself; something that someone else has to do for you? Wolf: Ugh, to tell the truth, I need a lot of strong fighters to take down Saigron. 30. What is your worst weakness? Wolf: Being weaker than Saigron. 31. What is your worst fear? Wolf: Killing Fox in my Primal Rage Mode. 32. Name off five traits of your dream boy/girl? Wolf: I would but then that would result in me killing her since I Don't want a girlfriend. 33. What is your idea of the best day ever? Wolf: Any day I get to go on a killing spree. 34. Who is your best friend? Wolf: Fox is my best friend and if you come near her, I will skin you alive and make you watch as you see with the last remaining moment s of your life as a dog humps you pile of skin. 35. Who is your worst enemy? Wolf: Saigron. That fucking asshole. 36. Describe to me your most prized possession? Wolf: My hat. 37. If you could make peace / friends with anyone right now, who would they be? Wolf: No one really. I am just fine if some people hate me. It gives me a reason to hate them back. 38. The president announces that the world will come to an end at midnight of the next day, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Who would you want to spend the last day of humanity with, and what would you do? Wolf: I would destroy the world before it destroys me. Fucking mother nature bitch. 39. What is the one thing you desire above all else as of today? Wolf: To live and kill. 40. The UPS man leaves a box on your door when you aren't expecting any packages. You open it to find a fancy glass bottle that resembles something between women's perfume and a wine bottle; the label reads "SHALTEIR's Love Liquid." Who do you test it on and how do you sneak it to them? Wolf: I would piss in the bottle and spill it down a septic tank along with a bomb. 41. You lover / best friend is announced dead via suicide. How do you react? Wolf: ETERNAL PRIMAL RAGE MODE!!! 42. You were walking alone through your local park come 11:24pm at night when out of the blue you get tackled from behind. What is you next move? Wolf: deliver the most horrifying slow painful death that person could possibly dream of. 43. You're having a movie-at-home date tonight. When you go to blockbuster, what are your top three movie options that you and your date would probably enjoy? Wolf: Movies of blood, gore, brutality, and war. 44. Back to reality… who are you the angriest at? Wolf: Fifi and don't get me started on why. 45. What was the scariest moment of your life? Wolf: When I switched bodies with Blue once And Pink kissed me thinking it was him. (shudders) don't want to do that again. 46. What was the best moment of your life? Wolf: That day I first used Primal Rage Mode. 47. What was the worst moment of your life? Wolf: The day I saved Fifi. Fuck you creator! I hope you die of ass cancer you ugly sack of pubic shit! ~Alpha-LoneWolf: I will make you marry Fifi. I swear it. Wolf: Uh... did I tell you that you had such a perfect way of writing out my life? 48. What was the saddest moment of your life? Wolf: I don't get sad. I get psychotic. 49. How do you think you'll die / how did you die? Wolf: In a glorious epic battle and alone. 50. What is your "theme song" – in your opinion, a friend's opinion, or your creators? Wolf: I never thought about having one. Alpha-LoneWolf: I think it would be some kind of instrumental rock music. Wolf: Is that it? Alpha-LoneWolf: Yes thank God. I hope they don't ask you anymore questions like that. I think you scared off some of the readers. Wolf: They can go fuck themselves for being such pussies. Alpha-LoneWolf: Hey! Don't insult them! They are good people! Wolf: In bed. Alpha-LoneWolf: That's it. Wolf: Hey! Get that painting tool away from me! Category:OC Quizes Category:Episodes